The Enemy Within
by AFantasyDaydreamer
Summary: Harry Potter is alone, and decides to protect himself with a bodyguard that just happens to look very similar to a certain Tom Marvolo Riddle. Getting rid of prejudices is not a easy thing. Not slash, Harry decides to grow a backbone.


**Madame Lestrange**

Harry woke up gasping, nightmares of his godfather, Sirius Black dying fresh in his mind.

"What it is, Harry?" Ginny asked, her eyes full of worry. Harry only started to have nightmares recently, fortunately his scar didn't hurt. However, the nightmares still worried her. They were always about Bellatrix Lestrange, the Dark Lord's most faithful servant, killer of Sirius Black, and vanquished by her mother, Molly Weasley.

"It's nothing, Ginny. Go back to sleep." Harry said with a sweep of his hand. He didn't want to worry his wife.

"It's those nightmares again, right?" Ginny asked again, and concern filled her eyes. "Does you scar hurt? Do you think that this could be related to Voldemort?" Harry had a special connection to Voldemort, allowing him to sense Voldemort's emotions.

"No,…My scar doesn't hurt. It's just nightmares, go back to sleep." Harry said, he knew the cause of the nightmare but didn't want to tell his wife. A few days ago, at Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, he had seen Bellatrix. A young version of Bellatrix, but the young girl bore so much resemblance towards his enemy. Did Bellatrix have any close relatives except the Malfoys and the Blacks? He would have to check at the ministry. Harry went to sleep thinking it over, musing about the possibilities.

 **~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~**

"Hey Kingsley, could I have a word with you?" Harry asked the Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Sure, Harry. Do you want to come into my office?" Kingsley said, thinking that if Harry was this direct, it had to be something important.

"Yeah, I've got something important to tell you." Harry replied. Kingsley nodded, and the two rode the elevator to the Minister's office. As they arrived, Kingsley waved Harry into a seat, and he sat in the seat behind his desk.

"So, what is this that is so important?" Kingsley asked, curious.

"Well, I've been having these nightmares. Kind of like the ones that were connected with Voldemort, only my scar doesn't hurt. I started to get these nightmares after I saw this girl at Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Ginny needed new dress robes and I was picking them up for her. So, this girl looked almost exactly like Bellatrix Lestrange. I didn't get a good look at her, but the resemblance was obvious. The only difference is that her hair is a little more sleek, and her eyes not as wild. Other than that, she's an almost exact copy of Bellatrix Lestrange. Do the Lestranges have any living relatives?" Harry told the entire story to Kingsley, knowing the secret was safe with him.

Kingsley nodded thoughtfully. "Off the top of my head, I can think about the Malfoys, but they are blonde, the Blacks, but the line is dead. Maybe there are children of Andromeda that are alive? I'll send some people too research."

"Thanks. I appreciate it. Oh, and can I ask one more favor of you?" Harry asked, relived.

"Sure, Harry. What is it?" Kingsley asked, knowing that Harry wouldn't ask for anything illegal or anything like that.

"Could we keep this between us for a while? I don't want to cause panic, and I don't even know if what I saw was correct." Harry wasn't that sure if he had seen the girl right. After all, it had only been a split-second.

 _Harry walked into Madame Malkin's shop, going to pick up some dress robes for Ginny._

" _Are you here for the dress robes, sir?" Madame Malkin asked._

" _Yes, I am. Are they ready?" Harry replied, and he was slightly impatient._

" _Yes sir, they'll be ready in a moment. Please wait here." Madame Malkin said, and then she went back to working with a student, judging by his or her height, who refused to take off her cloak._

" _Don't be silly dear, you have to take the robe off to let me take the measurements." Madame Malkin said, impatient. She had never met a person who came here for new robes but refused to be measured._

" _I assure you madam, the measurements that I have given you are perfectly accurate. Now, I expect my robes tomorrow, and I will come to pick them up." The girl-her voice was too high for a boy-said in a cold voice._

" _But-!" Madame Malkin protested, as the girl cut her short._

" _I hope that you will be able to meet my requirements." The way she said it, Harry knew she meant business and was threatening Madame Malkin._

" _May I be of some assistance?" Harry said, stepping in and finally getting a good look at the girl's face. He was so shocked, it was all he could to not pull his wand out and curse her. It wouldn't be good if he, an auror, was seen cursing a young girl, both for him and the girl._

" _No. I will be back tomorrow." The girl swept out of the shop, holding herself the exact way Bellatrix Lestrange used to._

" _Well, that was strange. Did she happen to leave a name?" Harry asked._

" _No. Could you please wait here?" Madame Malkin asked Harry. She was back soon, with some butterbeer and Ginny's dress robes. "That was quite…intimidating. I do hope she grows slowly."_

" _Yes," murmured Harry. "I hope so too."_

"I'll write to Draco. No, I'll go visit the Malfoys. Perhaps they can be of assistance. If not, I'll go visit Andromeda." Harry said, knowing that he could trust Draco, even if he couldn't trust Lucius. Draco probably had a house of his own. On second thoughts, the family had occupied the Malfoy Manor for decades, if not for centuries, so maybe not. Yes, definitely Malfoy Manor.


End file.
